Typically, electronic devices include one or more camera modules for providing enhanced media functionality. For example, the typical electronic device may utilize the camera modules for photo capturing and video teleconferencing. In the typical electronic device with multiple camera modules, the primary camera module has a high pixel density and an adjustable focus lens system, while the secondary camera module is front-facing and has a lower pixel density. Also, the secondary camera module may have a fixed focus lens system.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,880,132 to Brodie et al., assigned in part to the present application's assignee, discloses a camera module for a mobile device. The camera module comprises a lens, a housing carrying the lens, and a lens cap over the lens and housing. The camera module includes a barrel mechanism for adjusting the lens. During manufacture of an electronic device including one or more camera modules, there is a desire to manufacture the electronic device as quickly as possible, particularly in mass production runs.
The typical camera module is manufactured in a multi-step process. The first steps include semiconductor processing to provide the image sensor integrated circuit (IC). The next steps include some form of testing for the image sensor IC and packaging. The image sensor IC may be assembled into the camera module, along with a lens and movable barrel if needed. This assembly of the camera module may be performed manually or via machine. For example, in electronic devices that use surface mounted components, a pick-and-place (PNP) machine may assemble the components onto a printed circuit board (PCB).
Referring initially to FIG. 1, a typical image sensor device 100 is now described. The image sensor device 100 includes an interconnect layer 101, a plurality of contacts 102a-102b carried by the interconnect layer, and an image sensor IC 103 over the interconnect layer. The image sensor device 100 includes a bond wire 104 coupled between the image sensor IC 103 and the interconnect layer 101, an optical plate 105 aligned with the image sensor IC, and encapsulation material 106 surrounding the image sensor IC and the transparent plate. The image sensor device 100 includes a lens assembly 108 over the interconnect layer 101, and an electronic component 107 in the encapsulation material 106.
Referring now to FIG. 2, another typical image sensor device 200 is now described. The image sensor device 100 includes an interconnect layer 201, a plurality of ball grid array (BGA) contacts 202a-202l carried by the interconnect layer, an image sensor IC 203 over the interconnect layer, and an adhesive layer 210 between the interconnect layer and the image sensor IC. The image sensor device 200 includes bond wires 204a-204b coupled between the image sensor IC 203 and the interconnect layer 201, an optical plate 205 aligned with the image sensor IC, and encapsulation material 206 completely surrounding the image sensor IC and the transparent plate. The image sensor device 200 includes an electronic component 207a-207b in the encapsulation material 206, and an annular adhesive layer 209 between the image sensor IC 203 and the optical plate 205.